


prinsesa ng mga tala, diwata ng hilaga

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Character, Elemental Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M, Origin Myths, Romance, Slow Burn, Urban Legends
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: prompt # 100:isang diwata si kyungsoo na nang-aakit ng mga lalaki at paaasahin pero nang ma-meet ang bulag na si jongin ay nagbago siya at natutong magmahal.O ang alamat ng pag-ibig ng prinsesa ng mga tala at diwata ng hilaga pati na ang prinsipe niyang sasagip sa kanya.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 22
Kudos: 40
Collections: preggy!soo fic fiesta 2020





	prinsesa ng mga tala, diwata ng hilaga

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks kay miss mod para sa pagtulong sa akin at pagbibigay ng maraming-maraming chances lalo na sa pag-iiba ko ng prompt. kung may mga mali man ako, patawarin, wala na akong panahon para ipa-beta read ang fic. pero sana alam niyong mahal na mahal ko ito at binuhos ko literal na lahat para sa fic na ito.
> 
> para kay prompter, wala ka namang ibang nilagay so pinaglaruan ko ang prompt mo. sobrang enjoy ko isulat. sana ay maibigan mo!
> 
> title ay mula sa kantang tanikala ng munimuni.. sana ay magustuhan niyo!

_Prinsesa ng mga tala_

_Diwata ng hilaga_

_Panaginip ng makata_

_Pakinggan mo ako_

  
  
  
  


* * *

_"Mapagpalang bathala, pagalingin niyo lang po ako at pangako, pangako ay pagsisikapan ko lahat."_

  
  


"Ama, araw-araw nananalangin ang boses na 'yan. Bakit hindi mo pa ibigay ang hiling niya. Mukha siyang mabuti. Mukha siyang maayos na nilalang."

Tinitigan lang ni Kyungsoo ang kumikinang na kuko at itinirintas ang buhok ng bunsong kapatid na si Areum. Lihim siyang nakikinig sa usapan ng kanyang panganay na kapatid at sa kanilang ama na Diyos ng mga Diyos sa kalupaan at lahat ng bagay na di nakikita ng mga tao.

"Junmyeon, kailangan mong maunawaan na hindi palaging tinutupad ang kahilingan. May mga bagay na hindi na nababago."

"Pero ama, tama si prinsipe Junmyeon. Palagi nga pong nagdadasal ang boses na 'yon. Mukhang kawawa naman siya."

Itinali na ni Kyungsoo ang buhok ng kapatid. "Areum, maglaro ka na lang sa labas. Naghihintay ang ibang prinsesa sa pagdalo mo sa inyong pagtitipon. Hayaan mo kaming mag-usap nila ama rito."

Lumabi ang bata ngunit dahil si Kyungsoo ang paborito nitong kapatid ay sumunod din ito at humalik sa pisngi niya.

Sa mundong hindi nakikita ng iba, sila ang tagapangalaga sa mundong ginagalawan ng mga tao. Nabubuhay sila sa kung anong iniaalay ng mundo sa kanila.

Si Kyungsoo ang diwata sa kalupaan, partikyular na sa mundo ng mga tala at kagandahan. Nabubuhay siya sa pagtulong mang-akit ng iba o mas tamang sabihin na nabubuhay siya kapag may nadadala siya sa kanilang mundo at ginagawa nila iyong katu-katulong magpatakbo sa mundo nilang di alam ng mga tao.

Binubura ni Kyungsoo ang mga memorya nila at sinasama sa kanilang munting palasyo sa gitna ng gubat, lumulutang sa ilalim ng sapa ang kanilang lugar. Matubig, mahangin at mabulaklak lalo na kung tinatrato sila nang maayos at pinangangalagaan ang kanilang lugar.

"Ama, kagaya ng sabi ni Myeon at ni Areum bakit hindi mo tuparin ang hiling niya? Para naman maging masaya na siya."

Tumawa si Insung sa mga anak na kakaiba minsan kung mag-isip lalo na ang kanyang paboritong diwata.

"Kyungsoo, anak, ikaw ang magdadala sa akin ng mortal na 'yan sa ating mundo. Bibigyan kita ng pahintulot na dalhin sa atin ang taong iyon. Kailangan natin siya, malakas at matipuno. Tipo mo siya, anak. Babagay siya sa palasyo, bilang guwardiya o kanang-kamay ko."

Natigalgal si Kyungsoo sa ama at nanlaki ang mga mata. "Ngunit ama? Ako? A-Ayaw ko!"

"Sa mundo natin, makakakakita siya. Sa mundo natin siya magiging malaya. Kyungsoo, mahirap sa mundo ng mga buhay. Kawawa ang sitwasyon niya. Hindi mo magugustuhan. Kaya hinihintay ko siyang sumuko. Naniniwala siya sa atin at ikaw ang susi."

Lumunok si Kyungsoo at tumitig sa kapatid niya para tumulong ngunit pagod itong ngumiti. Alam niya ang tinging iyon, hindi siya matutulungan ni Junmyeon.

"Madali na lang iyan sa iyo. Buburahin mo ang mga alaala niya at isasama siya rito nang sa gayon ay makita niya ang ganda sa mundong ito."

Wala nang nagawa si Kyungsoo kundi tumango sa ama. Iniunat niya ang likod at lumabas ang kulay pilak niyang pakpak. "Sige po, Ama. Gagawin ko. Ano ang kapalit nito?"

"Kahit ano. Iyong hinihiling mo na bulaklak sa hardin nila Joohyun? Ibibigay ko. Maraming supling? Anak, ibibigay ko sa 'yo. Dalhin mo lang si Jongin dito."

Yumuko siya sa harap ng ama at dinama ang pagbabasbas nito. Minsan sa isang taon ay lumalabas sila sa kanilang imortal na mundo papunta sa mundo ng mga tao para magdala ng naliligaw na puso at mahanap ang saya sa mundo ng mga diwata, prinsipe at prinsesa.

"Malaya ka na, diwata. Bumalik ka rito makalipas ang tatlong buwan, magpapadala ako ng senyales mula sa mga paru-paro at kalapati. Kung hindi ka naman maging matagumpay ay walang problema. Gagantimpalaan ko pa rin ng isang hiling si Jongin."

Ngunit si Kyungsoo ang pinakamagaling na diwata sa lahat, pinakamaganda at pinakamatalino. Siya ang hinahangaan at sinasabing tagapagmana sa trono ng kanyang pinsang si Joohyun na prinsesa ng mga bulaklak.

Ayaw na kasi nito ng mabigat na trabaho, mahirap gawin na balanse ang mundo ng mortal at mundo nila. Kaya nga minsan ay nagkakabagyo at di inaasahang mga delubyo dahil hindi nakukuha ng dalawang mundo ang balanse.

Madalas ay abusado pa ang mga tao sa ibinibigay ng Lumikha sa kanila.

"Alam mo na kung kanino ka magpupunta. Sa bahay ng dati nating alagad. Sa bahay ng mag-asawang Oh sa may bandang hilaga."

Kung mayroong nagtutungo sa kanila kapalit ang masaganang buhay, mayroon din namang mga kagaya nila ang naging normal na tao. Pumunta sa mundo ng buhay dahil nagmahal ang mga ito ng mortal na tao.

Kagaya na lang ni Baekhyun na isang prinsipe. Prinsipe ng mga gubat at mababangis na hayop at sa pagtapak sa mundong ibabaw ay nakilala nito ang isang mangangasong si Sehun.

At hindi madamot si Bathala sa mga anak nito, pinalaya ng kanyang Ama si Baekhyun at nanirahan kasama ang asawa nitong si Sehun.

Tumatanda at nagkakaguhit na ang mga ito sa mukha at pisngi. Nagbabago ang timbang, nag-iiba ang balat ngunit ganoon daw bilang tao. Nag-iiba ang anyo, lumilipas hindi kagaya ng mga diwata at si Bathala na hindi nagbabago ang hitsura at edad.

  
  


"Handa na ako, Ama. Anumang naisin niyo ay pagsusumikapan kong magawa nang mabilis at maayos. Kasihan nawa ako ng iba pang prinsipe at prinsesa."

Yinakap siya ng pamilya. Maaaring maganda sa mundong ibabaw ngunit hindi niya ipagpapalit ang ganda ng mundo niya kasama ang mahal sa buhay.

"Mag-iingat ka, Diwata. Maghihintay kami sa iyong pagbabalik at dala ang mabuting balita."

"Prinsipe, kapatid ko, ikaw na ang bahala kay Areum. Saglit lang ang ilang buwan. Babalik din ako agad dala ang sagot sa lahat ng hiling ni ama."

Nakahanda na si Kyungsoo na lumabas sa tila salaming-tubig. Iyong hati na naghihiwalay sa dalawang mundo ngunit naramdaman niya ang kapit ni Insung sa balikat niya.

"Tandaan mo palagi ang bilin ko, hindi ka puwedeng magmahal habang ikaw ay nasa misyon. Dahil dadanas ka nang matinding sakit sapagkat alam mong walang lunas sa hapdi ng puso kundi paglimot. Alam mong makakalimutan ka rin niya at nasa akin ang huling pagpapasya."

Tumango siya. Ito ang nag-iisang bilin ng kanyang Ama palagi. Bawal ang mahulog at umibig sa mortal sa panahon ng misyon. At bilang si Kyungsoo ang diwatang simbolo ng pag-akit at temptasyon, kahit kailan ay hindi pa niya nasubukang magmahal man lamang.

Hindi niya alam kung ano ang hitsura ng taong may gusto sa iba. Hindi niya alam ang pakiramdam ng salitang _kilig_ at _kaba_. Hindi alam kung paano kumakabog nang mabilis ang dibdib.

"Alam ko po iyon, Bathala. Hindi ko ho nakakalimutan. Ni minsan ay hindi pa ho ako lumabag sa mga pangako ko sa inyo."

"Nauunawaan ko, Diwata. Nagpapaalala lang ako sa iyo. Kung handa ka na ay maaari ka nang maglakbay. Palagi mong ipadala sa mga paru-paro o sa ibon maging pati sa hangin ang iyong mga hiling at balita. Makakaasa kang dadating kami sa oras ng saklolo."

Yumukod si Kyungsoo at pinagsalikop ang kamay. Nadama ang malakas na higop ng hangin sa paglusot niya sa salaming tila-tubig.

Handa na muli sa pagpasok sa mundo ng mga mortal ngunit hindi kailanman inasahan ng diwata na ang misyon na ito ang wawasak at bubuo sa kanyang pagkatao.

  
  
  
  
  


~

  
  


_"Alam mo, sana hindi ka na lang sinagip ng magulang mo! Sana ay ikaw na lang ang nawala at hindi ang Nanay at Tatay mo. Akala mo ba madali sa aming mag-alaga ng katulad mo?! Wala kang silbi!"_

_"Amang, tama na ho iyon. Ang daming tao. Hindi na kayo naawa sa pinsan ko. Pamilya pa rin siya, Inang, Amang. Huwag namang gan'yan."_

  
  


_"Huwag kang makialam dito, Taemin. Ikaw lang ang nagpilit kupkupin ang imbalidong iyan? Paano magkakaroon ng pakinabang ang kagaya niyang walang magawang maayos dahil hindi nakakakita? Puro Bathala Bathala, hindi ka na pakikingan niyon, tanga!"_

  
  


_Walang nagawa ang kawawang binatang si Jongin. Buhat nang mamatay ang magulang niya sa malagim na aksidente ay himalang nabuhay pa si Jongin. Kaya malaki ang pasasalamat niya sa puwersa ng makapangyarihan sa itaas._

_Kaya lang ay kapalit ng pagkabuhay niya ay ang pagkawala ng mga paningin. Lubhang naapektuhan ng aksidente ang parte ng mata niya kaya hindi na nakakakita pang muli si Jongin. Tanging alaala niya ay ang kulay pulang mga dugo sa bisig ng mga magulang na yakap at prinotektahan siya mula sa aksidente._

  
  


_"Sana nga ho namatay na lang ako. Ako na lang sana ang nawala. Tiyang, wala akong magawa ngayon. Walang may gusto ng nangyari. Gaano karaming beses pa ho ba ako kailangang humingi ng tawad?"_

_Walang nadinig na sagot si Jongin. Bagkus ay nadama lang ang mahigpit na kapit ng pinsang si Taemin._

_"Iligpit niyo na ang paninda. Malas ka sa negosyo, Jongin. Sa bahay ka na lang sa susunod at magbantay ka roon!"_

  
  
  


_//_

  
  


_"Bathala, sana ay ako na lang ang nawala. Kung mababalik ko lang ang panahon ay pipiliin kong mamatay kaysa maging walang kuwentang tao. Ngunit pagalingin niyo lang ako, pagsusumikapan ko ang lahat."_

  
  
  


Nadinig muli ni Kyungsoo ang boses. Pamilyar iyon. May nasaksihan siyang away sa kalsada habang naglalakad patungo sa bahay ng mga Oh sa hilaga. Alam niyang magugulo siya ngunit ayaw niyang pangunahan ang nais ng Ama.

At nang marating niya ang tahanan ay namataan niya si Baekhyun na nasa hardin at ginugupit ang mga ugat na nakaharang sa lupa.

"Masasaktan si Joohyun. Sinasaktan mo ang mga supling niya."

Nakita niya ang pagningning ng mata ni Baekhyun nang mag-angat nito ng tingin at kaagad siyang inatake ng yakap ng kaibigan.

"Diwata! Nandito ka ba ulit para sa bagong misyon?"

Pumasok si Kyungsoo at naabutan naman niyang naglilinis si Sehun sa loob. Malaki ang utang na loob niya sa mag-asawa na ito sa pagpapatuloy palagi sa kanya. Kaya nga ginagawa nila ang lahat upang protektahan ang dalawa.

Doon inilahad ni Kyungsoo ang misyon at plano na madala ang kaisa-isahang mortal na hiningi ng ama.

Naeengganyong makinig ang dalawang kaibigan sa ulat ni Kyungsoo. "Palagi siyang may dasal. Hindi ko alam kung para saan iyon. Gusto niyang gumaling sa sakit niya ngunit gagawin lang ni Ama iyon kung papayag si _Jongin_ na sumama sa akin."

Napako ang tingin nila Sehun sa kanya. "Jongin ba kamo? 'Yung bulag naming kapitbahay na nagbebenta ng palamig at kakanin sa kanto?"

Nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo at doon nakaramdam ng kirot matapos ang hindi pagtungtong ng mahabang panahon sa mundo ng mga tao. 

"S-Siya 'yon? Nakita kong inaaway siya ng tiyuhin at tiyahin niya kanina. K-Kawawa naman siya."

"Nakwento niya sa amin na mas gusto na lang niyang mawala. Kaya kung isasama mo siya sa iyo ay hindi ka mahihirapan. Kawawang bata, gusto rin naman niyang sumaya."

Tumango si Kyungsoo at hinaplos ang mga halamang sumasayaw sa kanyang pagdating. "Magandang umaga rin, mga munting butil. Nakahanda na ba kayong tumubo?"

"Gan'yan ka pa rin, diwata. Hindi ka nagbabago. Kaibiganin mo siya. Ipakikilala ka namin sa kanya."

Bumuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo, hindi maintindihan ang bigat sa dibdib dahil sa nagsisimula niya ngayong misyon.

  
  


//

  
  
  


Naglakad si Kyungsoo sa likod-bahay nila Baekhyun na may dagat at pinong buhangin ang pumapaligid. Nakarinig siya ng mga hikbi at maingat niyang pinuntahan ang tinig.

  
  


_"Bathala, bakit gano'n? Sana isinama na lang ako nila Nanay at Tatay no'ng nawala sila. Gusto ko na lang mawala, hindi rin naman na ako makakakita."_

Lumunok si Kyungsoo at tumabi kay Jongin na nakaupo sa buhanginan at gumuguhit ng kung anu-anong hugis gamit ang patpat.

At nang masilayan ang maamo nitong mukhang puno ng luha ay isa lang ang nasabi ni Kyungsoo. 

_"Ang ganda ng mata mo."_

"Pero wala rin namang kuwenta. 'Di na ako nakakakita ngayon."

Malungkot na ngumiti si Kyungsoo rito kahit hindi siya nakikita ng lalaki. "Mataas ang sikat ng araw ngayon tapos may ibon na lapit nang lapit sa 'yo."

Doon niya narinig ang pagtawa ng katabi. Kahit ganito ang sitwasyon ay natutuwa si Kyungsoo dahil nanghihina man ay kinakitaan pa rin niya ng saya si Jongin.

"Jongin pala. Kapitbahay niyo. Ikaw ba 'yung bagong lipat? Nabanggit kasi ni Taemin na may maganda raw na bisita sina Kuya Baekhyun. Tingin ko maganda ka talaga, ang lambing din ng boses mo."

Nahihiyang nag-iwas ng tingin si Kyungsoo. Sa mundo nila ay hindi masiyadong pansin ang kagandahan sapagkat lahat ng uri ng ganda ay matatagpuan sa kanila. Ngunit kapag ganitong napupuri ay hindi maiwasan ng diwata na mamula.

Bumilis din ang kabog ng puso niya, bagay na hindi niya nararanasan noon.

"K-Kyungsoo pala. Naniniwala ka pa rin daw kina Bathala at mga diwata?"

Doon lumiwanag ang bukas ng mukha ni Jongin. "Lagi akong binabasahan ni Nanay bago matulog ng mga kuwento tungkol sa kanila. Pinakagusto ko ay 'yung prinsesa ng mga tala. Naaalala ko pa, pangarap ko siyang makita dahil minsan sa isang taon, may paniniwalang bumababa siya rito para makisalamuha sa atin."

Naglakas-loob si Kyungsoo at hinawakan ang kamay ni Jongin, inilagay niya ang malaking palad nito sa kanyang mukha. Hinayaan ang daliring damhin ang bawat kurba sa kanyang pisngi.

"Kung sabihin ko sa 'yong kaharap mo ngayon ang diwata, anong mararamdaman mo?"

Nakita niya ang paglunok ni Jongin, "Maganda ka nga. Matangos ang ilong mo, Kyungsoo. M-Makapal din ang labi mo. Sigurado akong maganda ka. T-Totoo bang singputi mo ang buhangin ngayon sa dalampasigan?"

  
  


Tumawa siya at pinindot ang tungki ng ilong ng binata. "Siguro. Kung anong paniniwala mo, iyon ang totoo. Hindi ka ba natatakot na baka binibiro lang kita? O baka hindi ako totoo?"

"Hindi. Kasi wala namang ibang kumakausap dito sa akin kundi sina Taemin. Ayaw akong lapitan ng mga tao dahil malas daw ako. P-Pinatay ko raw ang mga magulang ko."

Bumunghalit ng iyak si Jongin at agad siyang yumakap dito. "Wala kang kasalanan. Nadidinig nila ang dasal mo. Kaya nga nandito ako, Jongin. Tahan na."

At nang higpitan nito ang pagkakapulupot ng mga bisig sa kanya ay doon nakakuha ni Kyungsoo ang sagot. 

Nalalaman niyang hindi magiging madali ang lahat dahil delikado ang puso niya rito.

  
  


~

_Bathala, tulungan Niyo po akong huwag magkamali. Ayaw ko pong mahulog at maiwanan na naman._

  
  


Habang tumatakbo ang mga araw para sa misyon ni Kyungsoo ay siya ring paglalim ng pagkakakilala niya kay Jongin. Simula nang iyakan siya nito sa may tabing-dagat ay hindi na niya hinayaan pa ang lalaki na mag-isa lamang. Umalis na rin ito sa bahay ng tiyahin at kinupkop na nang tuluyan nila Baekhyun at Sehun.

Masipag si Jongin, mabait at magalang. Gabi-gabi, sa kanugnog na silid ay palagiang nadidinig ni Kyungsoo ang mga dalangin nito sa kanyang Ama. Natatakot si Kyungsoo na maging masaya sa piling ng lalaki dahil masaktan niya ito sa bandang huli. 

Hindi mahirap magustuhan ang binata. Palagi itong nakangiti sa kabila nang kawalan nito ng paningin. Nalulunod si Kyungsoo sa ganda ng mga mata nito at kahit ganoon pa man, si Jongin ang pinakaguwapong nilalang na nakita niya sa ilang daang taon niyang nabubuhay sa mundo.

Napakapuro ng puso kahit hindi sila nito nakikita. Hindi madamot sa ngiti, bagkus ay puno pa rin ng pag-asa ang mga mata nito.

Ngayon ay masaya itong naghuhugas ng mga pinggan habang tinutulungan ni Sehun.

"Alam ko ang tingin mong gan'yan, Soo. Nagkakagusto ka na?"

Napahinga na lang siya habang nakatitig sa malapad na likod ng binata. Hindi man nito nakikita ang hitsura niya ay nahihiya pa rin siya sa sariling damdamin. Dahil ba hindi pa siya nagmamahal nang lubusan? Hindi siya sigurado.

Basta ang alam ni Kyungsoo ay kumakabog ang dibdib niya sa tuwing nariyan malapit si Jongin, kapag ngumingiti si Jongin at kapag hinahawakan niya ito para umalalay sa paglalakad.

"Alam mo namang hindi ako puwedeng mahulog kapag gumagawa ng misyon. Nabubuhay ako sa pang-aakit, alam mo 'yan, Baek. Pero hindi ko kayang iwanan na lang si Jongin dito nang basta. Iniisip ko palang, hindi ko na alam ang gagawin."

Yumakap ang dating prinisipe sa kanya. Kung pipiliin ba ni Kyungsoo na manatili sa mundong ito ay kakasihan kaya sila ng langit? Magkakasupling din ba sila at magsasama nang matagal?

"Kaya mo iyan, Kyungsoo. Mahal ka ni Bathala. Mauunawaan niya lahat."

Hindi na nakasagot pa si Kyungsoo nang lumapit sa kanya si Jongin, nakabihis na ito nang pantulog at nanghahaba ang nguso na wari ba'y iniimbita siya sa isang halik.

"Matutulog na tayo? Pero babasahan mo pa ako ng mga kuwento?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo at kumapit sa braso ni Jongin para akayin ito patungo sa kuwartong pinaghahatian nilang dalawa.

"Halika na. Para maaga tayong makagising. Mamalengke tayo bukas?"

"Kasama ako, Soo?!" Nababakas ang galak sa paningin ni Jongin at bahagya itong humalik sa pisngi niyang mapula na ngayon.

Ngumisi lang ang mag-asawa at iniwan sila sa gitna ng sala. Magkahawak ang mga kamay at nahihiya si Kyungsoo dahil napakaguwapo ni Jongin.

Kinupkop niya ang mukha nito nakita niya ang pagpikit ng mga mata ng lalaki.

"A-Ang guwapo mo, Jongin."

Napabungisngis sila pareho nang mamula ang tainga ni Jongin. Nanatiling nakapikit ito, "Tagal naman. Saan na 'yung halik ko?"

Siniko niya si Jongin ngunit tumingkayad ang diwata para humalik sa gilid ng labi nito. "Napaka-alaskador mo, pasalamat ka at gusto kita."

Pinagdaiti nito ang mga noo nila at kiniskis ang ilong sa isa't isa. "Gusto rin kita. Halika na at matulog na nga tayo. Huwag mo na lang pala ako basahan, Soo. Tabi na lang tayo, okay lang ba?"

"Hay ano pa nga bang magagawa ko. Halika ka na, damulag."

Humalik pa muli si Jongin sa kanyang pisngi at payakap na naglakad patungo sa kuwarto.

  
  


_O Ama, tulungan mo akong maisagawa itong misyon ko. Hindi ko na kayang pigilan pa._

  
  


~

Pagdating ng bukas ay namalengke sila ni Jongin. Aliw na aliw ang mga tao rito at nakatawad sila Kyungsoo sa mga suki dahil sa kakisigang taglay ng kanyang kasama.

Panay ang puri sa kanila ng mga tao na bagay raw silang dalawa. Parehas silang nahihiya ngunit nanatiling nakakapit ang mga kamay nila. Ayaw ni Kyungsoo na malayo si Jongin, gusto niyang katabi ito. Gusto niya ang lambing ng tinig nito pati na ang pagpatong ng baba nito sa kanyang ulo o balikat. Maya't maya rin kung singhutin siya habang naglalakad at kung humalik din ay kay inam.

"Jongin, ang likot mo. Di ka mapakali ha? May kiti-kiti ba diyan sa puwet mo?"

Pinitik niya ang noo nito at lihim na napatawa nang ngusuan lang siya nito bilang sagot. Kumikirot ang puso niya sapagkat hindi nakikita ng iba kung gaano kalambing si Jongin at kung gaano kasarap na mahalin. Napakabusilak ng puso at hindi mapagdamot sa mga ngiti na dinadaig pa ang sikat ng araw.

"Diwata ko, masama na bang maglambing sa _mahal ko?"_

Pareho silang natigilan. Hindi pa nila ito napag-uusapan. Hindi pa rin siya sinasagot ni Jongin ukol sa plano niyang isama ito sa kanilang mundo upang maging katuwang ng kanyang amang si Insung.

Tahimik lang sila sa daan pauwi, bitbit ang basket at plastik sa iisang kamay habang ang mga hinliliit ay magkahawak nang mahigpit.

"Sa bahay na natin pag-usapan 'yan. Kailangan natin ng masinsinang usap, Jongin."

  
  


//

  
  


Nang makatapos ang tanghalian ay sila pa rin ang nakatao sa bahay. Parehong nasa trabaho ang mag-asawang Baekhyun at Sehun. Hindi kagaya sa mundo ng mga imortal, walang kailangang trabaho kundi ang siguruhing nasa balanse ang mundong ginagalawan nila pati na rin sa lugar ng mga buhay na tao.

Namataan niya si Jongin na nakahiga sa buhanginan sa labas nang lumamlam na ang sikat ng araw. Gumuguhit na naman ito ng mga kung ano gamit ang patpat.

"Gusto mo ng juice? Nagtimpla ako. May tinapay din sa loob?"

Kinakabahan si Kyungsoo nang tumabi siya rito at sumandal si Jongin sa balikat niya.

"Ano ang mangyayari kapag sumama ako sa mundo ng makapangyarihan? Magiging masaya ba ako?"

Humalik siya sa gilid ng noo ni Jongin at naglaro ang kamay sa buhok nito malapit sa batok. Naglalaro roon habang nilalanghap ang malamig na dapyo ng hangin mula sa dagat.

"Oo naman. Doon makakakita ka na. Makikita mo lahat ng ginagawa ng mga tao at magkakaroon ka ng kontrol sa lahat ng bagay dito sa daigdig."

Nakita niya ang pagkunot ng noo ni Jongin, "Kung gano'n ba ay magkikita pa rin tayo pagdating doon? Puwede pa rin ba kitang mahalin kapag naroon na tayo?"

  
  


Hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo, bagkus ay nahiga na siya habang blangkong nakatitig sa langit na unti-unti nang dumidilim.

"Anak ako ni Bathala. Nabubuhay ako sa pang-aakit bilang diwata ng hilaga. Ang misyon ko ay manahin ang trono ng pinsan kong nagbabantay sa balanse ng mundo at mang-akit ng mga lalaking gustong makahanap ng ligaya. Mga lalaking masalimuot ang buhay sa lupa. Pero tandaan mo Jongin na hindi ako basta nandito lang para sa 'yo dahil dito. Gusto ka ni Ama kaya pinasusubok niya sa akin kung maaari kitang isama sa amin."

Matalino naman si Jongin, paniwala si Kyungsoo na naiintindihan nito ang lahat. Alam nito ang konsepto ng dalawa nilang mundo dahil lumaki si Jongin na naniniwala sa kakaibang elementong kagaya ni Kyungsoo. Mga diwata, diyos at diyosa na nagkakatawang-tao at tumatapak sa lupa kung kinakailangan.

"Ibig bang sabihin, wala nang kamatayan kapag sumama ako sa 'yo, Soo?"

"Mmhmm. Mabubuhay tayo habang-buhay, depende na lang siguro kung isusuko mo ang imortalidad mo para bumalik dito sa mundong ibabaw. Pero hindi ka na makababalik kahit kailan maliban na lang kung gustuhin kang mapabalik ni Bathala."

"Kapag sumama ba ako walang kahit anong kapalit? Hindi ba ako hihingian ng kahit anong bagay?"

Doon na nanginig ang hanging nakaipit sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo. Makapangyarihang tao man sila ay may mga kapintasan at kahinaan pa ring tinataglay.

"'Yung mga taong nadadala ko roon, wala silang memorya ng pagkikita namin dito sa lupa. Nakakalimutan nila lahat ng alaala. Lahat ng bagay na ginawa ko para kumbinsihin ko sila, mabubura iyon lahat. 'Yon siguro ang kapalit ng lahat."

Narinig niya ang pagsinghap ni Jongin, "Ibig sabihin ba lahat ng kabutihan, lahat ng naramdaman kong saya habang kasama ka ay mawawala sa akin? Malilimutan ko ba kung paano mo ako minahal?"

May nalaglag na butil ng luha sa mata ni Kyungsoo, pinipigilang humikbi dahil ayaw niyang magpatalo sa nararamdaman. Naghahalo ang mga emosyon niya sa dibdib, saya, lungkot, panghihinayang. 

"Gano'n na nga, Jongin. Pero kapag sumama ka, makakakita ka roon. Magiging maayos ang buhay mo."

  
  


"Itutulad mo ba ako sa mga biktima mo? Naakit pagkatapos ay isasama sa mundo niyo at kalilimutan na lang? Hindi ba parang mas matindi iyon kaysa kamatayan? Ang makalimutan ka ng taong mahal mo? Ang makalimutan kong minahal din ako minsan?"

Huminga si Kyungsoo at tumitig sa umaandap na liwanag sa langit.

"Maliwanag ngayon sa langit, kulay bughaw at itim ang naghahalo sa ulap. May kaunting bituin na kulay puti—"

Hindi na nakasagot si Kyungsoo nang maramdaman niya ang paghawak ni Jongin sa kanyang mga kamay habang nakahiga sila sa malawak na buhanginan. Doon niya muling naramdaman ang mabilis na pagkabog ng dibdib.

Ang maramdaman kung paano _kiligin_ at _kabahan_ sa sari-saring emosyon na pumupuno sa dibdib niya. Pilit isinisiksik sa isip na bawal ito. Ngunit habang pinagmamasdan niya ang kulay tsokolateng mata ni Jongin na wala nang kakayahang makakita at ang maliit na peklat sa talukap ng mata nito ay alam ni Kyungsoo na bigo na siya sa misyon.

  
  


_Dahil nahulog siya._

  
  


_Nagmahal na siya._

_At alam niyang iyon ang magiging mitsa ng lahat._

  
  


"Mahal na kita, diwata. Kyungsoo? Kahit ano o sino ka pa. Mahal na kita. Hindi kita nakikita pero alam kong maganda ka. Sigurado akong hindi ako guwapo kagaya ng mga prinsipe niyo sa ibang daigdig pero mamahalin kita hanggang sa bawiin nila ang huli kong hininga."

Lumunok si Kyungsoo at tumitig sa magkasalikop nilang daliri. Naramdaman niya ang mainit na labi ni Jongin sa gilid ng noo niya.

"Pero sa mundo namin ay makakakita ka. Mabubuhay ka ng normal. Magiging malaya ka at magagawa mo ang gusto mo."

Sumilay ang malungkot na ngiti mula rito, "At anong kapalit? Ang kalimutan ka? Mas gugustuhin ko na lang na hindi na makakita kahit kailan kaysa naman limutin ka. Kyungsoo, mahal kita. Pinaranas mo sa akin na mahalaga ako. Mas nanaisin kong mamatay nang malungkot at magkalayo tayo kaysa naman mabuhay na magkasama tayo pero wala akong alaala ng ganitong pag-iibigan natin."

Naupo si Kyungsoo at tumitig kay Jongin. Lumalandas ang luha sa pisngi nito, mababakas ang sakit at pagod ngunit nakikita rin niya ang titig ng pagmamahal. Siguradong nagbubunyi ngayon si Kupido at si Jongdae dahil may isa na namang nahulog sa patibong ng walang katiyakang pag-ibig.

"A-Ayaw mo bang sumama sa akin? Malay mo, pagdating natin ay mahulog ka ulit sa akin. Baka maalala mo ako ulit. Walang mangyayari kung hindi natin susubukan?"

Pangungumbinsi niya kay Jongin. Dahil mukhang si Kyungsoo ang mas mahihirapan kung mawawalan ng memorya si Jongin. Siya ang masasaktan dahil palagi pa rin niya itong maaalala. Sa lahat ng sulok dito sa lupa maging hanggang pati na rin sa kabilang mundo.

Ganoon kalalim ang naging dulot ni Jongin sa kanya. Ganoon niya ito minahal sa loob lamang nang maikling panahon.

"Para saan pa, Kyungsoo. Hayaan mo na akong mabuhay dito sa lupa. Sigurado akong hindi ako pababayaan nila Baekhyun at Sehun. Dalawin mo na lang ako kapag alam mong nasa bingit na ako nang pagkawala."

Doon na humikbi si Kyungsoo at itinapon sa hangin ang alinlangan, yumakap siya sa lalaki nang mahigpit na mahigpit. Pinuno niya ng hangin ang dibdib habang pilit pinakakalma ang pusong malapit nang sumabog.

"Mahal din kita, Jongin. Mahal na mahal kita at ayaw kong mawala ka na lang sa akin nang basta."

Naramdaman niya ang paghaplos ni Jongin sa kanyang mukha at bumalik ang ngiti sa labi nito sa kabila ng kanilang pagluha. Dinampi nito ang daliri sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo. Sinundan ang mga linya mula sa noo pababa sa mata, sa ilong hanggang sa labi.

"Hindi ako nagkamali. Maganda ka talaga. Magandang-maganda nga ang diwata ng mga tala at pang-aakit. At mahal na mahal ka nang kagaya kong literal na bulag sa pag-ibig mo."

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung matatawa ba siya o iiyak. Napakalambing ni Jongin at napakabait nito. Hindi niya alam kung bakit sinasaktan ito ng pamilyang kumupkop sa lalaki dahil lang sa bulag ito.

"Kung gano'n ay sulitin natin ang isang linggo ko na lang na pananatili rito. At pagkatapos ay gagawa ako ng paraan. Jongin, babalikan kita. Gagawin ko lahat."

"Shh. Kahit hindi na. Sapat na sa akin na minahal mo ako sa kabila ng lahat. Huwag kang mag-alala. Hindi kita papipiliin kung ako ba o ang mundo niyo dahil alam kong may iba kang tungkulin sa inyo."

Dahil tama si Jongin, masiyadong magiging mabigat sa mundo nila kung aalis si Kyungsoo at mamumuhay kasama ang mortal. Mahihirapan lalong kumuha ng balanse at baka mas lalong masaktan ang mga tao dahil dadating ang mas maraming delubyo kung mawawala siya.

  
  


"Magtiwala ka sa akin. Pangako. Gagawin ko ang lahat. Mahal na mahal na mahal kita, Jongin."

Isang halik sa labi at umikot ang mundo ni Kyungsoo.

Ngayon alam na niya kung bakit nananalangin ang mga mortal. Kung bakit sila tumatawag kay Bathala. Bakit humihiling at humihingi ng mga bagay na mahirap makuha.

  
  


_O Ama ko, ipagtawad mo ngunit nakalimutan ko ang misyon at inibig ko si Jongin._

  
  
  


~

Sinulit nila ang panahon na magkasama. Bawat mga lugar ay iniukit ni Kyungsoo sa memorya, kung hindi man siya matatandaan ni Jongin, sana sa puso nito ay maalala nito ang damdamin para sa kanya.

"Ang suwerte ko naman na ako ang pinili mo, diwata. Pero sa pag-alis mo ba maaari ko bang pag-isipan lahat?"

Hinaplos niya ang buong mukha ni Jongin. Nakangiti si Kyungsoo kahit hindi siya nakikita ng lalaki. "Oo naman. Hindi mo kailangang sumama agad. Tumawag ka lang at sigurado akong makikinig sila. Nakikinig sila palagi, Jongin kaya nga nandito ako ngayon."

Napakakisig ng lalaki kahit na salat ito sa liwanag sa paningin. Ngunit hindi kailanman kabawasan ito sa pagkatao ni Jongin. Mahal na mahal niya ito at gusto na lang niyang gawin ang lahat para magkasama sila ng masaya.

Kung kaya lang niyang itapon ang lahat ay ginawa na niya. Ngunit may responsibilidad siya sa mundo at kanyang tungkulin.

"Mami-miss mo ba ako kapag bumalik ka na sa ibang mundo?"

Palagi lang silang nakakumpol sa kuwarto, magkayakap habang minememorya ang mukha ni Jongin. Hindi niya alam kung kailan siya makababalik sa mundong ito. O kung pagbalik ba niya ay siya pa rin ang mahal ng lalaki. Napakaraming posibilidad na maaaring mangyari.

"Oo naman, mahal ko. Iisipin kita palagi. Palagay ko ay magiging maulan pagbalik ko kasi mapapadalas ang pagluha ko, baka magmukmok ako habang naiisip kita. Jongin, hindi kita puwedeng basta na lang makalimutan. Una kitang minahal. Baka nga ikaw pa ang makalimot sa akin."

Naghihinampo ang tinig ni Kyungsoo at gusto niya kapag nilalambing at inaamo-amo siya ni Jongin. Masaya oo, ngunit may halong lungkot sa bawat paglipas ng araw dahil ibig sabihin ay napipinto na rin ang paglisan niya rito.

Umulan ng halik sa labi, masiyado silang emosyonal sa araw na 'yon. Ang simpleng halik ay nauwi sa pagkalas ng mga suot na damit, paghaplos sa maganda at makinis nilang mga balat. Napuno ng marka ang kanilang katawan at tanging nangusap lang ay ang maliliit na daing.

Ang pinipigilang mga ungol na tumatama sa dingding, pinupuno ang kuwarto ng pagnanasa at nag-uumapaw na pag-ibig. Hindi man siya nakikita ni Jongin, alam niyang alam nitong mahal niya ito. Hinalikan ni Kyungsoo ang mukha ng lalaki lalo na sa peklat sa bandang talukap ng mata nito.

Tumulo ang mga luha, naghalo sa pawis ang bawat lasa ng kanilang halik. Lumalangitngit ang kama sa marahan ngunit maririing galaw. Tinanggap ni Kyungsoo ang buong kay Jongin sa kanyang kalooban. Sumayaw sila sa huni ng pag-ibig, lumusong sa kailaliman ng kanilang katawan. 

Walang parteng hindi nahagkan o minarkahan, bawat madaanan ng labi, bawat haplos ay may ulat ng pagmamahal. Binubulong ang salitang _mahal kita_ upang baka sakali ay mawala ang alinlangan. Tinatatak sa pagkatao ang maririing indayog sa loob ni Kyungsoo. Alam niyang una nila ang isa't isa, alam niyang pareho silang birhen sa pagmamahal at ang sayaw ng kanilang mga katawan at daliri ang patunay na inialay nila ang sarili sa isa't isa lamang.

Mabigat ang paghinga, taas-baba ang kanilang dibdib nang matapos ang pag-iisa. Nakakonekta pa rin ang kay Jongin sa loob ni Kyungsoo. Kumikibot pa rin at napapadaing siya nang kaunti. Pawisan ito, nangingintab ang katawan na tinatamaan ng ilaw ng buwan.

  
  


Bukas.

_Bukas ay mamamaalam na si Kyungsoo._

Hindi siya dismayado na hindi niya natupad ang misyon. Ang pinanghihinayangan niya ay ang hindi na kailanman makikita pa si Jongin. Para na rin siyang pinatay at sana'y inilibing na lang ang kanyang puso kung ganoon din pala ang sasapitin ng unang pag-ibig ni Kyungsoo.

"Hindi kita makakalimutan, mahal ko. Imposible. Napakalabo. Dahil ikaw lang nagmahal sa bulag na kagaya ko. Hindi ko na nga maalala ang hitsura ko pero pinakita mo sa akin ang mundo mula sa mata mo. Kyungsoo, mahal na mahal kita. Wala akong ibang pipiliin kundi ikaw lamang palagi."

  
  


Naulit nang naulit ang pagbuo nila ng pag-ibig sa kuwarto hanggang sa maubos ang lakas nila at maubos ang lahat ng kaya nilang ibigay. Hanggang sa pagsilip ng araw ay hindi na natulog si Kyungsoo. Minasdan niya si Jongin na payapa na ang paghinga at mahigpit ang kapit sa baywang niya.

Natuyo na ang luha sa pisngi nito gawa ng bawat pag-iyak nila sa tuwing mararamdamang kailangan na nilang magkahiwalay.

Kumikirot ang puso niya kapag naiisip na ito na marahil ang huling pagkakataon na gigising siyang katabi ito. Ito na rin marahil ang huli niyang mararamdaman kung paano magwala ang kanyang puso kapag kasama ang minamahal.

Ito na rin ang huling beses na mararamdaman niya kung paano minahal at mahalin pabalik pati na ang maging maligaya.

Dahil pagbalik niya sa kabilang ibayo ay masubsob na lang siya sa ganda ng lugar ngunit wala na ang kaisa-isahang taong nagbigay ng kulay sa madilim na mundo ni Kyungsoo.

  
  


Huminga siya nang malalim at nakita ang kumpol ng kalapati sa tapat ng bintana. Tumango siya at pigil ang hikbing gustong kumawala sa labi.

Bagkus ay humalik siya sa noo ni Jongin. Pinagsawa ang mata rito sa huling pagkakataon.

_"Oras na mahal ko. Mahal na mahal kita."_

  
  


Dahan-dahang lumabas si Kyungsoo sa kuwarto. Tumutulo ang luha bawat hakbang niyang kay bigat dalhin.

  
  
  


_Ibubulong na lang lahat sa hangin. Hahayaan na lang tangayin ang damdamin._

  
  


_At panalangin._

  
  
  


_O Ama kong Bathala, patawarin mo ako sa pagkabigo ko. At sana, kung marapat sa paningin mo ay gantimpalaan mo ang puso kong umiibig. Ingatan mo si Jongin kung hindi na ako makababalik pa._

  
  
  
  
  


_At mula sa taas ay tanaw ng lahat ang pagluluksa ng diwata sa unang sakit na natamo nito sa pag-ibig._

_Ngunit mahal ni Bathala ang mapagkumbaba, madasalin at maintindihin._

  
  


_Mga taong kagaya ni Jongin at ng anak niyang si Kyungsoo._

  
  
  


_"Maghanda kayo. Kailangan nating mapasaya ang diwata ko. Iayos ang mga bulaklak sa may sapa. Ilagay niyo ang lahat ng alay dahil natagpuan na ang magiging tagapagmana. Tayo ay magsasaya."_

  
  
  
  
  


~

  
  
  


_Matuling lilipas ang isang buwan…_

Malungkot sa mundo ng mga buhay. Mapanglaw ang bawat umaga para kay Jongin dahil hindi na madalas magpakita ang araw. Batid niyang totoo ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo na palaging uulan sa tuwing iniisip siya nito.

Ngayon lang umibig si Jongin kaya wala siyang mapagkomparahan ng kanyang damdamin. Mabigat ang dibdib at kay bagal magpalit ng oras, inaasam niyang muling lumiwanag ang langit upang mapayapa na puso.

Labis siyang nag-aalala para kay Kyungsoo. Oo, marahil nga ay makapangyarihan ito at mahina si Jongin kompara sa minamahal ngunit di pa rin niya maiwasang isipin kung kumusta na ang munti niyang diwata.

Madalas na siyang nakakulong na lang sa kuwarto, yakap-yakap ang unan na nakadikit ang bango ni Kyungsoo. Bawat gabi rin kung umiyak si Jongin, wari bang nakikisabay sa pag-ulan sa labas.

Siguro, ang matatanda ng bayan ngayon ay nagtataka. Hindi madalas ulanin ang lugar nila. Subalit ayon sa sabi-sabi, kapag umibig ang tagapangalaga ng balanse at lubhang nasaktan ay mararanasan ng tao na magluksa, mararanasan ang delubyo dahil iyon ang damdamin ng diwatang si Kyungsoo.

Gayon pa man ay patuloy si Jongin sa pananalangin, pinagpapasalamat na may mabuting kaibigang kumupkop sa kanya. Patuloy pa ring ipinagdadasal si Kyungsoo saan man ito naroroon ngayon.

  
  


_ Mapagpalang Bathala, wala nang ibang dasal ang puso ko kundi ang kaligayahan ng mga taong mahal ko. Mahanap sana ni Kyungsoo ang saya inyong mundo. _

  
  
  
  


Naririnig pa rin ni Kyungsoo ang boses sa kanyang mga panaginip. Sa bawat paglipas ng sandali ay mas lalo siyang nangungulila, mas malulungkutin at hindi napapawi ang mga luha.

Kung mabagyo sa mundong ibabaw, ganoon din sa lugar na ginagalawan niya. Hindi niya pinapansin ang mga alay na bulaklak sa kanyang kuwarto, hindi na naglalalabas at nagmumukmok na lang mag-isa.

Ano ang silbi ng bawat ganda sa paligid at kapanyarihang mayroon ka kung wala ang nais mong makasama?

"Anak, hindi ka ba lalabas? Hinahanap ka ni Areum. Hindi mo na raw naaayusan ang bunso mong kapatid. Napapabayaan na rin daw ang mga tanim, baka gusto mong bumisita sa bukirin."

Nagtalukbong lang ng kumot si Kyungsoo, hinahanap ang paboritong samyo ni Jongin sa kanyang unan ngunit hindi niya iyon makuha.

Alam niyang sa pag-alis ay kasama niyang naiwan ang puso kay Jongin. Ngunit gaano man katagal ay maghihintay siya para rito.

"Ama, pasensya na. Masama po ang pakiramdam ko. Pakisabing wala muna sanang gumambala sa akin ngayon."

  
  


Tumitig lang si Insung sa kumpol ng kama. Alam niyang may kasalanan siya kung bakit nagkakaganito ang Diwata maging pati na ang mga tao sa lupa.

Pare-parehas ng hiling na maging maayos nawa ang lahat at maibalik na ang balanse sa dalawang mundo.

  
  


At iisa lang naman ang alam niyang sagot, ang tuparin ang kahilingin ng mga malilinis at busilak na puso.

  
  


Panahon na para siya mismo ang gumawa ng paraan. Siya na ang tutuldok sa kalungkutan. Minsanan lang namang humingi ng hiling ang mundo kaya't ibibigay na niya ang sagot.

  
  
  


_ Ayon sa kasulatan, mawawala ang balanse sa mundong ginagalawan ng mortal at imortal sa panahong iibig ang pinakamakapangyarihan. Ngunit babalik sa ayos ang bagay-bagay kapag muling nagkita ang dalawang puso. _

  
  
  
  


_ Dahil sinasagip at lingap ng diwata at prinsipe ang isa't isa. _

  
  
  


//

_"S-Sino ho kayo? A-Ano pong ginagawa niyo sa kuwarto ko? Nakakakita na ako?!"_

_"Hindi na mahalaga kung paano at ano, Jongin. Ako si Insung. Ang isa sa lumikha sa mundong ibabaw at nagpapatakbo ng balanse sa lahat ng bagay. Sumama ka na sa akin sa dako paroon. Masiyadong malungkot sa mundo mo, mag-isa at tahimik. Wala ang minamahal."_

_Umiwas ng tingin si Jongin at kinapa ang natuyong tali na may lantang talulot ng rosas. Nakahugis singsing iyon sa daliri niya, bigay sa kanya ni Kyungsoo bago ito bumalik sa mundo nito._

_"Binigay sa akin ni Kyungsoo 'to bago ho siya magpaalam. S-Sabi niya ay hintayin ko siya hanggang sa malanta ang rosas. H-Hindi pa ako puwedeng umalis, Bathala. Baka dumating siya."_

_Nakita ni Insung ang kabutihan sa puso ng binata kaya naman igagawad niya na ang mga hiling nito. Sino siya para ipagkait sa kanyang anak ang kaligayahan sa piling ng lalaking minahal nito?_

_"Masiyado nang nahihirapan ang mga tao. Marami na silang reklamo. Hindi na tumutubo ang mga bulaklak sa mga puno at hindi maani ang mga tanim dahil sa malalakas na ulan. Ganoon kalungkot ang diwata sa pag-iwan niya sa 'yo. Kaya kung handa ka nang lumisan sa mundong ito at sumama kung nasaan si Kyungsoo ay pagmasdan mo na ang lugar na 'to. Ito na ang huling pagkakataon na may makapananakit pa sa iyo."_

  
  


_Huminga si Jongin. Wala na siyang pakialam sa mundong ito dahil hindi tao ang trato sa kanya ng mga kamag-anak niya._

_"Sasama po ako, Bathala. Nakahanda ho akong maging alipin. Kahit ano pa basta huwag niyo lang ipagkait sa akin na makita ko si K-Kyungsoo."_

_"Kahit tanggalin ko ang alaala mo at mawala ang masasaya niyong sandali?"_

_Ngunit hindi naman ganoon kalupit si Insung. Gusto lang niyang malaman kung gaano nito kamahal ang kanyang anak na diwata._

  
  


_Pikit-matang tumango si Jongin, "Alam kong kahit kailan ay hindi ko man lang nasilayan si Kyungsoo ngunit sa puso ko ay mahal ko siya. Makalimot man ang isip ngunit hindi ang pagmamahal ko sa kanya."_

  
  
  


_"Kung ganoon ay tara na. Panahon na para sumibol ang mga halaman at magalak na ang mga tao. Hindi ko aalisin ang mga alala mo para matandaan mo ang masasaya niyong pagkakataon dito. Matagal na siyang naghihintay at naghahanap ng tamang tiyempo. Jongin, paligayahin mo nang lubos ang anak ko at kakasihan ka ng buong kalangitan."_

  
  


_Sumunod si Jongin sa likod ng elementong paniwala niya ay si Bathala talaga. Umusal siya ng maikling panalanging pasasalamat. Hindi pa rin siya makakalimot sa lahat ng bagay dahil sa pagkakataong iyon niya nakilala ang kaisa-isahang nilalang na mamahalin niya nang lubusan._

  
  


_At doon naintindihan ni Insung ang lahat, kung bakit minahal ni Kyungsoo ang kagaya ng mortal na si Jongin. Dahil kahit kailanman ay hindi nagkamali ang mga Diyos at Diyosa sa pagpili. Tama sila na kay Jongin nararapat isalin ang kapangyarihan pagdating ng araw._

  
  


_"Kung gano'n ay tara na. Jongin, pinakinggan ni Bathala lahat ng iyong panalangin. Sumama ka na sa amin at sabay nating bibigyang balanse ang mundo."_

_Ngumiti si Jongin nang maluwag. Ganito pala ang saya na muling magkaroon ng paningin ngunit mas masaya siyang muli silang magkikita ng munti niyang diwata._

  
  


_At sa pagtapak ni Jongin sa naghahati sa dalawang mundo ay sumibol na ang mga bulaklak. Namunga ang mga puno at pananim dahil hindi na malungkot ang diwata._

  
  
  


_Lalo at yakap na nito ang pinakamamahal._

  
  


_"Tama ako, ikaw ang lalaki sa mga panaginip ko. Kyungsoo, mahal ko. Nandito na ako."_

_Umagos ang luha, nakisaya ang mga paru-paro at ibon, sumayaw sa hangin ang mga puno. Nagdiwang ang mga bulaklak sapagkat tumigil na ang bagyo at muling sumikat ang haring-araw sa kalangitan._

_Ito ang ligaya ni Kyungsoo. Ito ang kanyang munting prinsipe na inibig nang lubos._

  
  


_"Maligayang pagbabalik sa piling ko. Hinding-hindi na tayo maghihiwalay pa, Jongin."_

  
  


_Pinagdikit nito ang kanilang mga noo at dumampi ang halik sa mga labing nangungulila._

_"Dahil kung nasaan ka ay nandoon din ako, Soo. Dahil kaligayahan mo ay kaligayahan ko rin."_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_~_

  
  


"Nagustuhan niyo ba mga bata?" Magiliw na tanong ng matanda nang si Baekhyun. Kulubot na ang kanyang balat ngunit hinding-hindi niya malilimot ang kuwentong ito. Paulit-ulit niyang itinatatak sa isip ng mga apo at kalaro ng mga apo nila ni Sehun ang istoryang niluma na ng panahon.

"Pero ano pong nangyari kay diwata Kyungsoo at prinsipe Jongin? Nagkaroon po ba sila ng maraming anak?"

Masayang tumango si Baekhyun, "Dahil kinasihan sila ng makapangyarihan ay nagkaroon ng limang anak sina Kyungsoo at Jongin. Sila ngayon ang gumagabay sa ating lahat."

Nagpalakpakan ang mga batang paslit. Dumidilim na rin at kailangan na nilang magpahinga ngunit kapag tumitingin si Baekhyun sa langit, nalalaman niyang nakangiti sa kanila ang mag-asawang kahit kailan ay hindi lumimot sa kanila.

Dinadama niya ang malakas na ihip ng hangin at nagpasalamat. Nagpulasan na rin ang mga bata, gustong-gusto nila ang kuwento nila Kyungsoo. Marami pa siyang bagay na gustong sabihin tulad ng pagdalo nila sa kasal ng mga kaibigan.

  
  


"Lolo, sana ay makatagpo rin ako ng ganoong klaseng pagmamahal kagaya ng sa inyo at ng kay Diwata."

Humalik si Baekhyun sa pisngi ng apo at inakay papasok sa bahay.

"Oo naman apo. Lahat tayo ay may pagkakataong makahanap ng wagas na pag-ibig pero masiyado ka pang bata sa ngayon para maunawaan ang lahat."

  
  
  


Napakaraming kuwentong nagwawakas ngunit ang pag-ibig nila Jongin at Kyungsoo ay dadalhin ng marami pang henerasyon. Ang daming mga libro na nagsasabi ngunit iba pa rin kapag nakasaksi ka ng pag-ibig na dadalhin ka kahit saan mang lumalop.

  
  
  


_Kailangan mo lang maniwalang may pag-asa pa at magtiwalang totoo ang pag-ibig._

  
  


Ipinatong niya ang libro sa ibabaw ng kanyang tokador at hinaplos ang pabalat niyon. 

  
  
  
  
  


_Ang alamat ng pag-ibig ng prinsesa ng mga tala at diwata ng hilaga._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~

  
  
  
  


_"Mayumi?"_

"Narito po, Ama!"

_"Marilag?"_

"Nandito rin po."

_"Maliksi?"_

"Kanina pa po nandito, Ama."

_"Habagat?"_

"Nandito po!"

_"At ang bunso namin, Amihan?"_

"Dito po Ama!"

  
  


Masayang pinanood ni Kyungsoo ang isa-isang pagtawag ni Jongin sa mga anak nila. Nagkakatipon sila sa sapa dahil napakaraming alay ng tao.

Sampung taon na buhat nang ikasal sila sa munting lugar na ito. Hinandugan sila ng Amang Bathala ng mga regalo, pinitas ang pinakamagandang bulaklak dahil hindi siya natiis ng ama.

Nalungkot man noong una si Kyungsoo ngunit makalipas lang ang ilang linggo ay nagkita na rin sila agad ni Jongin. Sumama ito sa kanya at bitbit pa rin ang alaala ng nabuong pag-iibigang buhat pa sa lupa.

  
  


Lima ang bunga ng pagmamahal ng diwata sa mortal na ngayo'y nangangalaga na rin sa balanse ng sangkalawakan. Masaya si Kyungsoo na nabiyayaan sila, sampu ng diyos at diyos ng limang supling na siya ngayong nagpapalago ng mundo.

Si Mayumi ay para sa mga tanim at halaman. Si Marilag naman ay para katahimikan ng mundo, isip at puso. 

Si Maliksi naman ay para sa mga hayop at gawaing pampalakas ng katawan.

Habang ang kambal niyang sina Habagat at Amihan ang bumabalanse sa lamig at ulan na tinatamasa ng mga tao.

At si Kyungsoo pa rin ang diwata ng hilaga pati ng mga tala na gumagabay at nagbibigay liwanag sa lahat at si Jongin pa rin ang nag-iisang prinsipeng kabiyak ng kanyang puso.

  
  


Si Jongin ang kalma ni Kyungsoo. Ito ang araw sa tuwing umuulan, ito ang init sa bawat panggiginaw. Ito ang katahimikan sa mga araw na pagal at magulo ang mundo.

Ito ang kaliwanagan kapag madilim. Ito ang buwan sa mga talang nakakalat sa langit.

Si Jongin ang bahaghari pagkatapos ng bawat ulan at bagyo, ang tagsibol pagkatapos ng panlalagas ng panahon.

At si Jongin, si Jongin ang balanse ni Kyungsoo sa lahat ng bagay. Pag humimlay siya sa bisig nito, alam niyang ang pinakamamahal ang kapayapaan sa maingay na daigdig.

Ito ang angklang nakakapit kay Kyungsoo. Ang prinsipe niya ang nagbigay ng panibagong buhay sa diwatang kagaya niya.

"Si Ina, natulala na lang kay Ama. Ano ho ba ang kuwentong pag-aaralan natin ngayon?"

Panunudyo ni Liksi, manang-mana ito sa amang si Jongin. Namula si Kyungsoo at nagpalakpakan ang mga anak nang halikan siya ng asawa.

  
  
  


Bitbit ni Jongin ang abuhing libro mula pa sa mundo ng mga tao. _Ito ang kanilang kuwento._

"Ang babasahin ni Ina at Ama ngayon ay ang _alamat ng diwata ng hilaga at ang prinsipeng sumagip sa kanya."_

  
  


Nagkatitigan sila ni Jongin at nagsalo sa isang lihim na ngiti. Alamat man para sa iba ngunit ang pag-ibig nila ay patuloy na mamamayani. 

Ang pag-ibig nila ay habang-buhay na nakaukit sa isip at puso ng taong marunong maniwala at magtiwala.

  
  


_Kailangan lang gumalaw ng imahinasyon at kaunting mahika._

  
  
  
  


_"Noong unang panahon, mundo ng maharlika at mga imortal ay may isang diwatang hinahanap ang nawawalang pag-ibig sa lupa…"_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Saan man dalhin ng hangin, saan mang lumalop ay nasasaad na sa lahat na nahanap na ng diwata ang prinsipe at nagsama sila sa buhay at pag-ibig na hindi magwawakas._

  
  
  
  
  


_Balutin ng hiwagang hinabi ng tadhana_

  
  


_Balutin ng liwanag na tila tanikala._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Matatapos ang mga kuwento at alamat ngunit hindi ang pag-ibig ng diwatang si Kyungsoo at ang prinsipeng si Jongin._


End file.
